


Co dwie ręce, to nie jedna

by Mirasolla



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arcades, Established Relationship, M/M, Playing Love Live! School Idol Festival, Sheith Month 2019
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 18:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Czasem miłość jest wtedy, gdy chcesz pograć w idolki, a ta osoba doskonale to rozumie.





	Co dwie ręce, to nie jedna

**Author's Note:**

> SheithMonth 2019. Day 29: mistake/trouble.

Całą siódemką weszli do salonu gier. Zewsząd otaczały ich kolorowe automaty, stukot naciskanych błyskawicznie przycisków i wymieszane ze sobą brzęczące dźwięki dobiegające z różnych stanowisk.

Shiro widział, jak jego przyjaciołom rozszerzają się w zachwycie oczy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Pidge, Lance i Hunk rzucili się biegiem przed siebie, ciągnąc za sobą Allurę. Zaraz dogonił ich Matt i cała piątka zniknęła w alejkach salonu.

Czuł, że właśnie tak będą wyglądać ich wakacje w Tokio. Na początku miał jechać tam tylko z Keithem, potem dołączył się Matt, który rżnął głupa i udawał, że nie rozumie konceptu _wyjazdu tylko we dwóch_. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, żeby Pidge uznała, że to niesprawiedliwe, że jej brat jedzie do Japonii, bo ona też zawsze chciała. Wieść dotarła do Hunka i Lance’a, który uznał, że mógłby w sumie zabrać też swoją dziewczynę. Tym sposobem polecieli do Tokio w siódemkę, a zamiast spacerować i zbierać siły przed kolejnym rokiem akademickim, biegali po sklepach, barach z karaoke i tematycznych kawiarenkach.

Zatrzymali się u ciotki Shiro. Ledwo mieścili się w ciasnym mieszkaniu, ale nikt nie narzekał na darmowy nocleg i domowe jedzenie. Shiro robił za przewodnika wycieczki i tłumacza, a czasem także za tragarza, bo zakupy z Akihabary trochę ważyły. Nadal nie wiedział, jak jego przyjaciele wyobrażają sobie przewiezienie tego wszystkiego do Stanów, ale mógłby się założyć, że jeszcze o tym nie myśleli.

Gdyby ktoś go o to zapytał, trudno byłoby mu określić, czy powiedzenie o wyjeździe Mattowi było błędem, czy tak naprawdę całkiem dobrze bawił się w większym towarzystwie.

— Cóż, przynajmniej mamy chwilę dla siebie — stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami i spoglądając na Keitha.

Przeszli kawałek, rozglądając się po salonie i zaglądając do alejek. Do niektórych automatów ciągnęły się długie kolejki.

— W co chciałbyś zagrać? — zapytał Shiro.

— Nie wiem, w jakieś mechy? Albo wyścigi? Najlepiej poszukajmy czegoś, w co moglibyśmy pograć razem.

— Hej, Shiro! — usłyszeli wołanie Matta. — Mam problem!

Chłopak stał na końcu alejki, którą właśnie mijali. Machał do nich, żeby zwrócić ich uwagę.

Shiro i Keith wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, ale i tak do niego podeszli.

Matt wskazywał na różowy automat z narysowanymi uroczymi dziewczynkami z jakiegoś anime. Wokół ekranu w półkolu rozmieszczone było dziewięć guzików.

— Kupiłem kartę za trzysta jenów i teraz powinienem móc stworzyć konto, ale to wszystko jest po japońsku — oświadczył pełnym dramatycznego przejęcia głosem. Zwrócił błagalne spojrzenie w kierunku Shiro. — Pomożesz mi?

Shiro westchnął, ale pokiwał głową. Popatrzył na ekran.

— Pyta, czy chcesz zarejestrować swoją kartę — przetłumaczył.

— Chcę — stwierdził Matt.

Shiro przeszedł do dalszych ustawień.

— Gdzie reszta? — zapytał Keith, przyglądając się swojemu chłopakowi.

— Zostawili mnie — wyjaśnił Matt. — Powiedzieli, że nie będą grać ze mną w idolki. Lance z Allurą na pewno poszli na _DDR-y_, a Pidge z Hunkiem to nie wiem, gdzieś się kręcą.

Keith uniósł brew w powątpiewaniu i zerknął na cukierkowe, wielkookie postaci w kolorowych strojach. W rzędzie stało kilka takich samych automatów i wszystkie były zajęte przez graczy.

— Dziwisz się? — zapytał. — Wygląda głupio.

Matt prychnął pod nosem, patrząc na przyjaciela z rozczarowaniem.

Shiro wyjął sto jenów i wrzucił monetę do automatu. Przestawił alfabet na łaciński i wpisał _MattHolt_ jako nazwę konta. Zatwierdził.

— Musisz wybrać postać.

— Nico — odparł bez wahania Matt.

Shiro zerknął na animowane postaci w szkolnych mundurkach, różniące się od siebie głównie kolorem włosów oraz uczesaniem. Potem popatrzył na Matta pytająco. Kompletnie nic mu to nie mówiło.

— Tę z czarnymi kucykami — wyjaśnił Holt. — To najlepsza idolka. Niedługo ma urodziny, więc wreszcie będę mógł wylosować z nią trochę kart. Specjalnie zbierałem serduszka przez kilka miesięcy.

— A, więc to ta gra, do której się codziennie logujesz — mruknął Keith.

— Właśnie tak, tylko to jest wersja na automaty. Też powinieneś spróbować. Jak wrócimy, mogę pomóc ci pobrać.

— Podziękuję.

Shiro znalazł postać, o którą chodziło, i wyświetlił się przed nim ekran wyboru piosenki.

— Dobra, dzięki wielkie. Teraz już chyba sobie poradzę — powiedział Matt.

Shiro ustąpił mu miejsca i stanął obok Keitha. Obaj obserwowali, jak Matt wybiera normalny poziom trudności i zaczyna grać. Uderzał w guziki w rytm muzyki.

— Idziemy dalej? — zaproponował cicho Keith.

— Poczekaj chwilę — poprosił Shiro.

Keith zerknął na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale wzruszył ramionami i oglądał dalej. Shiro tęsknym spojrzeniem patrzył na Matta, który starał się trafiać we wszystkie lecące w stronę krawędzi ekranu kółka. Gra może wyglądała trochę kiczowato i głupio, ale w gruncie rzeczy wydawała się całkiem zabawna i pocieszna, a Shiro zawsze miał słabość do gier rytmicznych. Wymagały dużo ćwiczeń oraz cierpliwości, ale sprawdzały zręczność i mogły być bardzo pokojową odmianą po wszystkich strzelankach i multiplayerach, w których ludzie krzyczeli do siebie przez mikrofony.

Matt skończył i rozprostował zmęczone ręce. Patrzył, jak gra podlicza jego wynik.

— Dobrze mi poszło jak na pierwszy raz — oświadczył z dumą. Wskazał na automat. — Chcecie spróbować? Możecie mi nabić trochę punktów na konto, to potem będę mógł odebrać karty.

Shiro już miał odmówić, ale Keith zrobił krok do przodu.

— Dobra, daj — powiedział. — Chodź, Shiro.

Matt odsunął się na bok, żeby zobaczyć, jak im pójdzie. Shiro z zakłopotaniem popatrzył na swoją protezę. Nie była wystarczająco szybka, żeby mógł nią grać.

— Hej, Keith — zaczął powoli. — Jest pewien problem. Nie ogarnę jedną ręką dziewięciu przycisków.

— Dlatego gramy razem. — Keith nawet na niego nie spojrzał, zajęty przeglądaniem piosenek. — Ty bierzesz pięć przycisków, ja biorę cztery, damy radę. — Zmarszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem. — Czemu nie mogę wybrać sobie postaci?

— Możesz wybrać ją tylko raz, gdy tworzysz konto — powiedział Matt.

— Chciałem tę czerwoną — prychnął Keith.

— Maki — podpowiedział usłużnie Matt.

— Cokolwiek. Ma czerwone włosy.

Shiro zamrugał szybko, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Stanął po prawej stronie automatu.

— Wydaje mi się, że powiedziałeś, że wygląda głupio.

Keith ustawił najwyższy dostępny poziom trudności. Zerknął kątem oka na Shiro i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Tak, ale przecież widzę, że chciałbyś zagrać. Dopóki nie pobierzesz gry na telefon i nie zaczniesz ścigać się z Mattem w zbieraniu kart, mogę się poświęcić, to tylko gra — powiedział na tyle cicho, żeby Holt ich nie usłyszał. — No i wisisz mi potem jakiś automat ze statkami kosmicznymi albo robotami.

— Oczywiście.

Zaczęli grać. Kółka leciały błyskawicznie, ale obaj jakoś nadążali z uderzaniem w guziki, a licznik ich punktów rósł.

— Łał — powiedział stojący z tyłu Matt.

Shiro patrzył na ekran, na którym dziewięć animowanych idolek tańczyło na różowej scenie. Keith stał pochylony. Zręcznie, w pełnym skupieniu naciskał swoje cztery przyciski. Wyglądał, jakby robił to od lat i od wygranej zależało jego życie.

Jeśli to nie była miłość, to on nie wiedział, co to jest.

**Author's Note:**

> Już mi nawet nie wstyd.


End file.
